Darkness
by meniscus
Summary: i'm baaack! mmmkay, so this is a songfic about Snape freaking out after killing someone when he was a deatheater really that's it.


Disclaimer: i didn't invent these characters they are [for the most part] all J.K. Rowling's.ANY QUESTIONS???? [No. Of course not] ...oh and the song is "Streets of Fire" by Bruce Springsteen.

Note:My sister deleted Microsoft word and for quite some time i have been under the impression that there is no way to upload things without it. [Thank goodness i know nothing about computers!]Mmmkay, so yeah, that's it aside from the my usual apologies for horrid spelling and grammar, not to mention the standard bitching about homework [FOUR TESTS IN TWO DAYS!!] and of course, anything else that might bore you to death.Anyways, i've been wanting to unleash this for a while, please enjoy.

* * * *

When the night's quiet and you don't care anymore,

and your eyes are tired and there's someone at your door

and you realize you wanna let go

and the weak lies and the cold walls you embrace

eat at your insides and leave you

face to face with 

Streets of Fire

* * * *

There it was, all over his gloves.That substance that you needed to live. That horrible red liquid, with its slightly metallic scent.

Severus tore his stained gloves off and crammed them into his pockets as he crossed the empty road.

But the smell didn't go away.In fact, Severus thought, it was probably permeating his clothes this very minute, maybe even the core of his very being was absorbing it.Snape shook it off and turned.It really didn't matter where he was going, just so long as he could get far away from that place.That place...

Severus walked faster, something in the corner of his eye moved; had someone seen him?Severus looked around; nothing was to be seen.Shivering slightly, he turned again, and went even faster.Somewhere, a car engine fired, it was probably still far away, but he decided, whoever was out there had probably seen what he had done; Severus broke into a run.

The car's headlights rounded a turn and became visible -- he bolted and ran as fast as he could down a silent street; it seemed like he was intruding.All the windows looked down at him, silent and accusing; he was so out of breath that he could hear himself swallowing air.The smell of blood was still lingering. 

The car's engine came again, close once more.Severus panicked and dashed away again.

After a while, he stopped.His fingers were numb and stiff and very cold.His face however, was burning along with his lungs. And his heart seemed so much more like a punching fist than a vital organ that he wondered if the sensation in his chest wasn't more of an internal war than a basic function.

* * * * 

I'm wandering, a loser down these tracks

I'm dying, but babe I can't go back

'Cause in the darkness I hear somebody 

Call my name

And when you realize how they tricked you 

This time

And it's all lies but I'm strung out on the wire

In these Streets of Fire

* * * *

Severus wasn't sure how long he'd been walking for, but he ached.There was not point in arguing about it anymore, every part of him was straining and bending, and very close to snapping.The smell of his deed was still lingering.

Severus turned down a street with bars and nightclubs, the noise and confusion that drifted out from them was calming.A distraction.He went into a bar that not many people could see, sat down, and ordered a drink.

Severus was on his eighth beer when a very unwelcome sound hit his ears:

"Snape?'Sat you?"

Go away...go away...oh please, go away... Severus thought silently.

"Yeah, me -- What, Potter?" He said sulkily.

"I haven't seen you in ages...how are you?"James sat down beside him, Severus rolled his eyes.

"Fine...Perfectly fine," he muttered darkly, overly aware that he was and sounded just the opposite.

"Yeah...right, Snape --What's up?"

Severus could sense that terrible smell hovering around him...James probably knew something too.He blinked several times, hoping that James would forget the question if he ignored it.

"Snape, did you hear me?Are you alright?"He asked, looking straight through Severus's eyes.

Severus cracked.Everything that had happened that night suddenly blindsided him in the face and kicked him in the chest.All of it, over and over again, faster and faster, and over again; until it was in slow motion.Then, all of a sudden it was very funny.He started to laugh.The weight of it was more then he could bear, and now James, looking at him with increasing concern...Severus was shaking with hysterical laughter as James gripped him on the shoulder and forced him to look at him again.

"What the hell?Make sense!"He commanded. 

Severus jerked away."Get the fuck away from me," he snarled at James suddenly, pushing his hand away.

James glared at him, a mixture of anger and almost hurt surprise on his face.Severus looked away, he was sure that James could smell the blood now.

"Tell me.Severus, you're going down, I know it," he tried again, once more making Severus meet his eye.

This time Severus couldn't laugh, he couldn't hide; he was too exhausted to care anymore.

"Can I tell you a little secret?"He whispered in James's ear.

"Go ahead," James replied.

"I am going to blow your fucking head off in three seconds if you don't kill me first."

"What!"James stared at Severus in horror.

"You heard me," said Severus calmly, "One... T-"

"Severus...I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you but I'm not going to kill you.If you kill me, there's a whole room of witnesses and besides, there's a line you cross when you kill someone -- You're too smart Severus, don't do that, don't just-"

"Who are you to judge me?How dare you set yourself above me, James Potter, Don't you dare preach to me about crossing lines and making choices -- There are some things we just...just do anyway," Severus hissed furiously, feeling like he was nearing some kind of end, like he'd just walled himself into something, and that he was falling very fast, very far.

"What did you do?"James asked carefully, he sounded nervous.

"N-Nothing...I didn't do anything," Severus stammered, fully conscious that his hands were shaking noticeably."Not anything, nothing really...I just-just..." The smell of all that blood was everywhere, all around the room, and he felt unbearably trapped.Everyone was staring at him because they knew what he'd done...Everyone --Why were they doing this to him, he was just a human ... A human that had played god on another life...BANG!

The beer bottle in his shaking hands exploded, the amber glass falling down from his fingers onto the floor, he didn't even flinch.

"What the hell is wrong with you?What did you do?" James demanded, grabbing Severus exactly over the dark mark.

Severus's eyes widened and he made a choking sound.

* * * *

I live now, only with strangers

I talk to only strangers

I walk with angels that have no place

Streets of Fire

Don't look at my face!Don't look at my face!

Streets of Fire

* * * *

Aaaaannd there you have it!Umm, sorry i know the ending sucked, but i was really tired...i think i might continue it if i have time, but anyway, thank-you for reading please review ;0)


End file.
